Gone in a Moment's Time
by IceByrd67
Summary: Jacy and Jeff are living out their lives together, but will it last long? Will Jeff’s mistake cause Jacy to be gone in a moment’s time? (sequel to Quest for the past) FINISHED!
1. 1

This story is a sequel to 'Quest for the Past' (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=638207 ) thanks to all who reviewed to 'quest for the past'  
  
Summary: Jacy and Jeff are living out their lives together, but will it last long? Will Jeff's mistake cause Jacy to be gone in a moment's time?  
  
  
  
1 Jacy's view  
  
"I know him." A girl sitting next to me said, pointing to the TV. WWF Smackdown! was on and Jeff Hardy had just stepped out from behind the curtain. "In fact, we've been going out for several months."  
  
"Really?" I asked, looking at her. "I live in Cameron, where he lives, surely you know if he often visits Pam's Café?"  
  
"Ummm…Jeff doesn't like eating there." She said. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I just thought maybe you would know. Now, I stop there all the time, and I see Matt and Jeff there every time they're home. Its one of Matt's favorites. But you would know, I mean, since you and Jeff are going out. Tell me, how is his iguana doing? It was sick last time I talked to him."  
  
"Lizy? She's doing fine." She stammered. "We left her with his mom last week so we could go on this tour."  
  
"Okay." I said, stifling a laugh. Jeff's iguana's name is Zeus and it's a he, not a she. "Did Gilbert remarry then? I didn't know Jeff had a mother. I thought she died from cancer years ago. What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Melissa. Yeah. He remarried last year. She's pregnant with Jeff's little sister." She made up as she sipped her drink. "Why do you care and know so much?"  
  
"I have to if I'm his girlfriend." I said, getting up. Jeff and several other wrestlers had just walked into the bar. "Hi, baby." I said, giving Jeff a kiss.  
  
"Hello, sweetie." He answered, giving me back my kiss. "Let me see if I get it right, aishiteru?"  
  
"I love you too, Jeffy." I said, putting my arms around him. "Aishiteru, Jeff-chan."  
  
"So, what's up?" He asked, sitting down, next to me.  
  
"Nothing much." I said, pointing to the TV. "You didn't tell me you had two girlfriends."  
  
"Huh?" He asked, watching himself do a Swanton Bomb to his brother Matt on the TV. "I only have the one girlfriend."  
  
"Really?" I asked, pointing to Melissa. "She said you two have been dating for several months, or she could have been talking about the TV."  
  
"I'm sorry… I didn't know you were his girlfriend." She stammered through her apology. "I won't do that again." She said, getting up and running from the room.  
  
"That was cruel, Jacy." Amy 'Lita' Dumas said, sitting down next to us.  
  
"I don't care. Where's Steph and Hunter?" I asked, looking around for my best friend and her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" I heard Steph scream from outside. "YES! YES!" Just as I was getting up to tend to her, she rushed into the bar, dragging Hunter behind her. She held up her hand like a trophy, and on it was a huge diamond ring. "Hunter just asked me to marry him!"  
  
"I concluded that." I joked, getting up to give her a hug. "Congratulations, Stephanie."  
  
"You just strapped on the old ball and chain." Adam "Edge" Copeland joked while slapping Hunter on the back. "And yours works in the same business. I was smart to get one that stays at home!"  
  
"Shut up! Don't give him any ideas, Adam! I'm still your boss!" She threatened. "Drinks for everyone! On Hunter!" She cried as everyone, but Hunter cheered on. He just looked depressed at the prospect of having to pay for all the drinks the wrestlers consume.  
  
2 Jeff's view  
  
Look at everyone. They are all so happy! Like we've known each other for our entire lives. Hard to believe Jacy only just found her past 6 months ago. It seems so long. Matt and Amy are married. Adam got married. Jay's getting married. Steph and Hunter are engaged. Dwayne had a daughter. So much has happened. Everyone is getting married and starting their families…if only Jacy and I could have that. Even Billy Kidman and Torrie got married. Jacy's sister, Usagi and her husband Darien are expecting their first child. So much in such a short time period. If only Jacy and I had the same thing going for us…but Jacy isn't interested in marriage. At least not yet. I thought to myself.  
  
"Jeffy? What's wrong?" Jacy asked, looking at me with concern in her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"How about we leave and go get married? Right now. We are in Las Vegas."  
  
"Gomen? Have you lost your mind? Get married in Vegas? If I were to get married, the only place it would happen is at Cherry Hill Temple, with Rei- chan as the priestess. What's gotten into you, my Jeff?"  
  
"It was just an idea. Let's go dance." 


	2. 2

Jacy's view  
  
"Hey Matt?" I asked as we sat in the arena meeting room, waiting for Jeff and Vince McMahon.  
  
"Yeah, Jace?"  
  
"What's with Jeff?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He said, turning to face me. "Is he sick?"  
  
"No…I mean, he's acting different. More different than he's ever been."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Yesterday, at the bar…he asked me if I wanted to run away and get married. He said because we were in Las Vegas. I thought he was kidding but I think he was really serious."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him he was crazy. The only way I would get married would be at Cherry Hill Temple with a Shinto Priest. Preferably Rei-chan."  
  
"Maybe he was serious or maybe he wanted to know where you stand in your relationship."  
  
"But most of the time, we don't think past dinner. Why would he start caring about the future now?"  
  
"Maybe Jeff just wants to."  
  
"I want to what?" Jeff interrupted, kissing me before sitting down.  
  
"Nothing, my Jeff." I said, looking at Matt. Jeff looked from me to Matt, who just shrugged. Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but just then, Mr. McMahon walked in and his presence demanded our attention.  
  
"So! How is everyone doing?" Vince boomed across the room. "Good! Because right now, I don't care! First off, I want to congratulate Hunter and my daughter, Stephanie on their engagement. HHH, she still is my daughter! Hurt her and you get hurt! Secondly, I want to say 'good job' to the Hardyz on their performance on RAW on Monday, December 17, 2001. You did well. Made the scene very believable. Third, I want to say that the Hardyz will reunite and Jacy will be added to Team Xtreme as Jeff's girlfriend and/or singles manager. I haven't decided on that. Jacy is still a face and with her help, the Hardyz will obtain tag-team gold! Fourth, Undertaker will lose the Hardcore championship title to Hurricane Helms, when Rikishi interferes to get Taker back for his injuries. Fifth, this is all I have planned for January, so far. So if you have any questions, come ask me or Stephanie or Ric or Jacy. Questions?"  
  
"Sir?" I said, raising my hand.  
  
"Jacy!"  
  
"Why should they ask me questions? I have no clue."  
  
"If you are in America, you are a McMahon! You have no other parents and you need them. You maybe twenty-four but all people should have parents. Now if you don't mind, come up here and sign your adoption papers."  
  
"Sir? I have parents. The Tsukinos, remember?"  
  
"I know that! I was joking! You know, ha ha? You are still a McMahon on screen so you need to know all of this."  
  
"Oh. Ok." I said, sitting back down still in my state of confusion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jeff? Come here!" I yelled, across the hall from the Diva's dressing room. I was getting ready for the night's taping of Smackdown!  
  
"Coming!" he yelled, stepping out of Team Xtreme's room, pulling on his 'battle gear' at the same time. "Yeah?" he asked, sticking is head into the room.  
  
"Will you zip me up?" I asked, giving him a puppy dog face.  
  
"Is this what you wanted me for?" He asked with a chuckle. He zipped up my dress and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Jacy. I love you with all my heart and soul."  
  
"I love you too, Jeff." I said, turning to face him. We stayed there for a while; just him and me in each other's arms…in pure happiness.  
  
"Jeff?" Matt asked, looking into the room. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No." Jeff said, giving me a quick kiss. "I'll see you in the ring in a bit." He said to me and followed Matt out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TV viewer's view, listening to JR and King  
  
"Oh my god, King! Did you just see that? Undertaker just about took Matt Hardy's head off with that chair!" JR screamed into his microphone.  
  
"Look! Here comes Jeff Hardy out to the ring! What is he doing? He has a chair!" King yelled in reply as Jeff made his way to the ring, a steel chair in hand. Jeff took the chair and pounded the Undertaker over the head. "He's helping his brother! Look! Team Xtreme is working together!"  
  
"Or maybe this is Jeff's way of getting revenge for what Taker did to him and Lita last Monday night!" The American Badass laid out cold after a few minutes of Jeff and Matt beat on him. Jeff and Matt just stared at each other with hatred in their eyes for several cold hard seconds. As they were doing so…Christian, who dislikes both Matt and Jeff came out through the crowd and crept up to the ring. Suddenly the lights went out and then there was a flash of red radiance and the lights came back on. Christian was in the ring, doubled over, Jacy standing behind him on her knee. "Oh my god! King! Jacy McMahon just low-blow Christian!"  
  
"She did! She just low-blow him!" Both Hardyz continued to stare at one another and all of a sudden, Matt pulled Jeff close for a hug! "The Hardy Boyz are hugging! The Boyz are back together!" Lita made her way down to the ring and reunited with Matt and celebrated with the boyz. Jacy looked at them all and smile. She climbed out of the ring and headed back up the ramp. Jeff looked at her and called her back. She just waved and continued to the back. Jeff went after her and grabbed her. She spun around and was caught in Jeff's embrace. The show went to commercial with Jeff and Jacy kissing. 


	3. 3

Jacy's view  
  
"That was great! Good job, kid!" Kane said, giving me a pat on the back.  
  
"Arigato! Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie?" He said, looking at me.  
  
"I'm gonna head back to the hotel and call Usagi."  
  
"Ok. You don't mind that I'm going out with the boys do you?"  
  
"No. Have fun." I said, giving him a smile as I packed my bags. "Don't get too drunk…I hate tending to hung over people, even if I love them."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." He said, kissing me and running off to catch up with Adam, Matt and Jay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey…Steph! Matte! Wait up!" I said, hurrying to catch up to Steph as she made her way to her car. "Are you heading back to the hotel?"  
  
"Yeah, need a ride?"  
  
"Yep! So how are you and Hunter doing?"  
  
"We're cool. You totally have to be a bridesmaid at my wedding! I have the dresses in mind and everything…" She ranted about her wedding plans.  
  
"Always a bridesmaid, never a bride." I murmured to myself.  
  
"Huh?" Stephanie asked, trying to reach for her car keys.  
  
"Always a bridesmaid, never a bride." I said louder so she could hear.  
  
"It's not that bad. Would you seriously consider getting married? You are such a party-er, I don't see you as married." She finally got her keys and threw the doors open.  
  
"I know…I mean Jeff and me don't even think about marriage. Its what he fears most in life."  
  
"Wow. Jeff Hardy has a fear?" She asked, joking about his 'fear is just a 4 letter word' attitude. "That's a first."  
  
"I know. Hey, Steph?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"You just missed the exit."  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel tighter around my waist. I sat down on the bed and reached for my phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" A sleepy, female voice said on the other line.  
  
"It's great to hear your voice, imoutochan." I said to my little sister.  
  
"Oneechan? Is that you, Akiko?"  
  
"It sure is. How goes life?"  
  
"Its okay. I can't believe 3 more weeks! I'm gonna be a mom!"  
  
"I feel sorry for little Ayka. Her mommy is a total dork!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Stephanie and Hunter are getting married. Like the old saying goes, 'Always a bridesmaid, never a bride'. How many has it been?"  
  
"Is your feminine clock telling you to get married?" She joked.  
  
"No…I just…you know. I mean there was Michelle and Amara, You and Darien, Matt and Amy, Ami and Ryo, Rei and Chad, Adam and his wife, Billy and Torrie, am I missing anyone?"  
  
"You forgot Mako and Ken."  
  
"Yeah, and Stephanie and Hunter. That adds to being a bridesmaid nine times. Am I cursed or something?"  
  
"No! Never! I wouldn't allow my daughter's godmother to be doomed."  
  
"Thanks, Serena. Make me feel so much better, why don't you. Three weeks is it?  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then I should get 'injured' so I can come see you. I'll talk to the boss."  
  
"Great! You have to be here for this! URRGGG! You would not believe what Sammy did this time!" She said, complaining about our little brother yet again. Hard to believe the boy is 19 and still acts like he's 6.  
  
"Let me guess. He spread peanut butter on your bed again."  
  
"No! He crawled into the crib that took the boys hours to put together and broke the entire thing!"  
  
"Tell him when I come home, he's in big trouble." I was the only one out of the family that could control that boy. "Usagi? I'm gonna let you go. You need your sleep. I'll call about my flight times. Bye, Meatball head."  
  
"Don't call me that! Bye, sister." 


	4. 4

"So you want me to give you time off to go see your sister?"  
  
"Yes, sir, if it is at all possible. It's her first child and my goddaughter. It would mean the world to me."  
  
"Very well…but you have to be back before Wrestlemania. That gives you 1 month max."  
  
"Thank you so much!" I said, running out of the room.  
  
"Jacy?" Jeff called from our room.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Come on! Matt's waiting."  
  
"Coming…Cameron will still be there if we're 5 minutes late."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Two hours later  
  
"Welcome home." Matt said aloud as we pulled into Jeff's driveway. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"  
  
"Sure has." Amy replied pulling my bags out of the trunk. "Lets get these two inside and head on home."  
  
"Here." Jeff said, going over to help her with the bags. I opened the door to the house that Jeff and I share and was attacked by his dog, Liger.  
  
"Down Liger! Down!" I screamed, laughing as Liger jumped on me.  
  
"Come on, babe." Jeff said, pulling the bags into the house. "Inside Liger."  
  
"I gonna go take a long shower." I said, heading straight up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 Matt's view  
  
"He's doing it today." I said, turning to face my wife while waiting at a stoplight.  
  
"Seriously? And he isn't going to say something stupid like last time?"  
  
"I hope not. That would be very bad."  
  
"I hope she says yes. It would break his heart if she says otherwise."  
  
"I know. He would be devastated."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 Jacy's view  
  
"Jacy? Baby?" Jeff called from the living room.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, trying to dry my hair a much as possible.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk by the creek?" Jeff asked. The creek was my favorite place to go in Cameron. It's so peaceful and pretty down there.  
  
"Sure. Hang on, I'm coming." I answered, running down the stairs. We walked through the backyard and into the fields behind it. Jeff took my hand as we reach the creek and led me to the place where the big rock jutted out over the water and rested in the shade of the willow tree. He sat down and pulled me into his lap and put his arms around me, like he did so often.  
  
"I love you baby."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Remember when I wanted to get married in Vegas?"  
  
"Yes, I remember it all too well."  
  
"Well I was serious. Baby, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a gorgeous, antique silver diamond ring. Surrounding the diamond was a number of small rubies. The silver was engraved with Latin writing that read 'many will say, "I love you", but only one will be true.'  
  
"Oh my god…Jeff? Are you totally serious?" I said, my eyes wide.  
  
"Completely. So what do you say?"  
  
"Yes! DUH! Of course I'll marry you! Just not in Vegas, ok?"  
  
"Not in Vegas. I was thinking more along the lines of in Japan. Maybe in the Cherry Hill Temple. Can you recommend a good priestess?"  
  
"Oh Jeff!" I cried giving him a kiss. "This is great! I was getting sick of being a bridesmaid all the time. This is better than great! This is absolutely, positively perfect!"  
  
"Do you like the ring?" he asked placing the beautiful ring on my finger.  
  
"It's exquisite!"  
  
"Good. I just about drove Matt and Serena crazy when we went shopping for it."  
  
"You took Usagi? When?"  
  
"Remember when you had an appearance to make in England? When Matt and I took a vacation? We went to Japan and Serena took us shopping. I've talked to Raye. We can have any day we want for our wedding…only that we give her at least a three month notice."  
  
"That is the greatest, sweetest thing you have ever done!" 


	5. 5

Jeff's view  
  
"So? How'd you do?" Matt asked his brother while they sat in Jeff's living room, waiting for Jacy and Stephanie, who were still deciding what to wear to the dinner. Amy, Hunter, Jeff and Matt were watching TV.  
  
"I did great. Good enough that she said…" I was interrupted by Stephanie's screaming.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she yelled as she dragged my new fiancée into the room. "Just look at that ring! Jeff and Jacy are getting married too! Her ring is so pretty! Maybe we can have a double wedding! Or hold the reception together! Or have the bridal shower together! Or have the bachelorette party together!"  
  
"WHOA!" I yelled, jumping out of my seat. "Who said anytime about a bachelorette party? No way!"  
  
"Calm down, Jeffy!" Jacy laughed. "Chill! I haven't even agreed to one!"  
  
"Congrats, kiddos." Matt said, laughing. "When do you head off to Japan?"  
  
"I get injured on RAW, not next week, but the week after. So about two weeks. I can't wait!"  
  
"So I'll be an uncle?" I asked. "When will you tell your family?"  
  
"I'll tell them tonight when I call them. Usagi sends her love to everyone. I'm gonna go. Bye babe." She babbled before getting up, kissing me on her way out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jacy's view  
  
"UGRRR" I groaned as I sat up. Two week past since the Day (meaning the one when Jeff proposed.) My sister way ecstatic and my family already started planning for the wedding. Jeff and I picked a date. May 17, my favorite month. I rolled out of bed, careful not to wake my Jeff. I stumbled to the bathroom and attempted to get into the shower, finding difficulty due to the fact that I was sore from falling of the turnbuckle and bashing my head on the ground. It was my 'injury' that would give me a month to spend with my sister and family back in Japan. I was leaving today for the 11-hour flight. "Ouch!"  
  
"Baby?" Jeff asked from the room. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine! Just really sore. Go back to sleep!" I yelled before turning on the water. The hot water cascaded down my black and hot pink-streaked hair. "This feels good." I said to myself. 20 minutes later, I was out of the tub and wearing my satin robe. I walked into the room. Jeff was awake and watching cartoons.  
  
"Morning, baby-doll. How did you sleep?" He asked, looking up from Winnie the Pooh.  
  
"I slept good." I said, dressing. "Go shower. I'm meeting Steph downstairs for breakfast." I said, drying my hair with the towel. I pulled it quickly into a ponytail. I stuffed a few twenty-dollar bills into my pocket and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, Jace!" Stephanie called from down the hall where she was staying with her fiancé, Triple H. "Guess what?"  
  
"I don't know. What?"  
  
"My dad said I could go with you to Japan! I got a ticket and am packed to go, only I only have two weeks."  
  
"That's great! Only I'm hungry, so lets get some food." I declared, leading the way to the elevators.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 396 TO TOKYO, JAPAN! TERMINAL GATE 11!" The announcer cried over the loudspeakers.  
  
"I'll miss you, Jacy." Jeff said, bending to kiss me. "Aishiteru."  
  
"I'll miss you too. Te amo!" I told him as Stephanie said goodbye to Hunter.  
  
"Come on, Jace." Steph said, looking at me. "Usagi's waiting." I followed her onto the plane, looking back at Jeff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Peanuts?" the stewardess asked, shoving the little bag into my face.  
  
"No thanks." I answered, shoving her hand away. Three more hours of this torture! I can't wait to get to Tokyo! First thing I'm doing is taking a relaxing bath down at the temple.  
  
"Akiko?" Stephanie asked, rolling over on the seats she claimed for her bed. "How much longer?"  
  
"Three hours." I said, making myself comfortable before falling to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE PUT YOUR TRAYS IN UP RIGHT AND LOCK POSITION! PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEAT BEATS! WE WILL BE LANDING IN 10 MINUTES AND WILL BE FEELING SOME TURBULANCE!"  
  
"Finally!" Stephanie yelled before tugging at my sleeve to wake me up. "Wake up!"  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" I said, rubbing my eyes. 


	6. 6

"Sakura!" Hotaru Tomoe yelled as Stephanie and I stepped off the ramp. She ran towards me and I gathered her up into a hug. "You're just in time. Usagi started having labor pains and Darien took her to the hospital…."  
  
"The doctor says there's still awhile before the baby will be born." Amara added. "Let's get your stuff and get outta here." She said, leading the way to the luggage pick up.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Steph asked, weaving her way through the crowded airport.  
  
"At the hospital. It was supposed to be only me and Amara picking you up, only Hotaru and her stubbornness wanted to come. What color are your bags?" Michelle asked staring at the large amount of baggage.  
  
"Red." Stephanie said, pulling her bags off the rack.  
  
"Silver" I said, pointing at my three bags.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Genki desu ka?"  
  
"I'm fine, Darien." I answered as I walked over to Usagi's bed. She had just given birth twenty minutes ago and was lying there with her daughter in her arms. "She looks like you, Usagi. Hello little Ayka. I'm your Aunt Akiko." I said, taking her little hand in mine.  
  
"She's beautiful." Chibi-Usa said, leaning over to get a closer look at the baby. "I feel sorry for you little one…your mommy is a total clutz."  
  
"RINI! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Serena yelled, trying to grab Rini.  
  
"Usa-chan, calm down…she was only playing." Darien said, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I know Mamo-chan, I know." She answered as the doctor came in.  
  
"Okay, everyone go home before Usagi pops a vein or something." Doctor Ami Mizuno-Urawa announced as everyone groaned.  
  
"Ami! This is Usagi's first baby! Can't we stay a little longer?" Mina and Lita whined.  
  
"Come on, Steph. We better get outta here before they start the begging." I said, laughing. Stephanie followed me out to the car that Amara let me borrow. "We're gonna stay at my parent's house if you don't mind."  
  
"None at all." 


	7. 7

1 Three Months Later, Wedding Dress Shopping  
  
"Come on! We need to get to the store!" Steph yelled down the New York street. She, Hunter, Jeff and myself had decided on the double wedding held in Cameron. Then Jeff and I were going to fly to Tokyo and have a Shinto ceremony. "Trista isn't gonna wait forever!"  
  
"Calm down, woman! Trista is not going to leave." Hunter grunted at his fiancée. We were headed to Setsuna's boutique, which recently opened in New York.  
  
"Hey guys!" Trista yelled from the back where she was pulling out more dresses as we walked into the quiet little store. "Come on over to the back. Guys through the left door, girls to the right. My assistant will help the boys with the tuxes and I'll get the dresses."  
  
"Have fun." Jeff whispered to me before heading to the left door.  
  
"Here, Akiko. I got you two dresses. Well, a dress and a kimono." She said, handing me two outfits that she designed just for me. "And Stephanie, the dress you wanted." I held the white dress up and gasps in its splendor. It had a high waist, tied off by a ribbon. It had 'off- shoulder' sleeves and the top was embroidered with silver designs. The skirt was a silvery-white color that flowed down past my ankles and barely brushed the floor. It had a small trailing train with silvery-white shoes to match. (Author's note: I really like designing dresses and this was one of them! So are the rest of the dresses described in the story!)  
  
"It's so pretty!" Steph squealed in excitement as she examined her dress. Her dress was a white with pink-ish twinge. It also had a high waist with spaghetti straps. The skirt flowed down, also barely brushing the ground. The top was embroidered with pale pink flowers and little pink roses to separate the top from the skirt. Her outfit was topped off with pale pink heels. "Lemme see your kimono!"  
  
"Hang on!" I said, slowly placing the 'traditional' dress down. The kimono was like any other, with flowing sleeves and a ribbon to tie at the waist. My kimono was red, with a pink cherry blossom design. The wide ribbon was also red and the pants that were worn underneath were of the purest white.  
  
"Do you like the dresses?" Setsuna asked. We had worked for days coming up with the designs and she had worked for hours on end, putting everything else on hold as she made our dresses.  
  
"Like them? What's wrong with you? I love them!" I shouted as I ran over to the dressing room to try my kimono on. It was a perfect fit and the only change was moving the hem up about a quarter of an inch, though it didn't bother me. It bothered Setsuna who insisted on changing it.  
  
"My turn!" Steph said, running to the room before I could get there. Stephanie looked brilliant in her dress. The pink really brought out her hair, with in turn brought out her eyes. "Put on your other dress. That way we can go show the guys!"  
  
"Okay." I carefully put my ravishing dress on and stepped out of the dressing room. Setsuna and Stephanie gasps. "What's wrong?" I asked, scared that the dress didn't look good on me, or that it had a rip in it or something.  
  
"Nothing." Steph quickly answered. "You look so pretty!"  
  
"Hang on. You're both missing something." Setsuna said, getting up and leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later with two boxes. "These are presents from your father, Stephanie." She said giving us each a box. Inside were two beautiful tiaras.  
  
"Oh my god! Are these real?" Steph asked, raising her tiara out of the box.  
  
"Yes. Real silver, real diamonds, real jewels. Your dad told me to tell you 'now you really are a billion dollar princess'." Trista answered, helping us put the expensive coronets in our hair. We both turned and looked in the mirror. The tiaras completed our garments and made us look like fairy tale princesses.  
  
"Let show the boys." Steph whispered in awe. 


	8. 8

"No laughing and no mean comments!" Setsuna warn our fiancés as we waited to step out of the room. Our boys were dresses in aristocratic tuxedos, Hunter in a modern one, Jeff in one that looked 'medieval-vampire-ish'. They both looked extremely good.  
  
"We promise." The boys answered in unison, anticipating the arrival of the women. Stephanie and I stepped out and walked over to our respective man.  
  
"What do you think, Jeffy?" I whispered, using my pet name for him.  
  
"Wow." He said. "Wow."  
  
"Is that a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow?"  
  
"Good wow. Definitely."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you Vince/Daddy!" Stephanie and I both yelled as Vince walked into the conference room. We were all gathered before the Raw is War show and were waiting for Vince to begin the meeting.  
  
"I take it you girls got your tiaras?" He asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Yep!" Steph said, bouncing over to give him a kiss on the forehead. "They are so pretty, Daddy!"  
  
"That's good. I'm glad you like them. Nothing but the best for my two princesses. Now lets get this meeting started!"  
  
"Okay." Steph said, bouncing back to her chair.  
  
"First off, the two lucky girls have gotten their dresses. Secondly, HHH's arrival has been a success. The ratings are rolling in. Jericho, I want you to turn up the arrogance another notch tonight. Rocky, you and Trish need to find a way to move your 'romance' further along. Shane, you make your reappearance tonight. Make it a good one. Saturn, bring out the broom for tonight and raven the trash cans. Hardcore match, Raven, Saturn, Undertaker and a few others, having decided who they'd be. If you don't have a match and you want to be in the hardcore match, tell me and I'll work you in. That's it. Get to work." Vince announced and left the room as swiftly as he had entered.  
  
"Wow. Vince really cuts to the chase doesn't he?" Matt asked, cavorting. "How goes the wedding plans?"  
  
"Well, we finally managed to cut our bridesmaid list down." I said handing him a sheet of paper.  
  
Bridesmaids  
  
#1: Hotaru  
  
#2: Rini  
  
#3: Mina  
  
#4: Setsuna  
  
#5: Trish  
  
#6: Terri (Author's note: the one that's 'dating' Raven)  
  
#7: Stacy  
  
#8: Norina (a fellow wrestler in Japan)  
  
Groomsmen  
  
#1: Scottie  
  
#2: Shane McMahon  
  
#3: Shane Helms  
  
#4: Shannon  
  
#5: Evan  
  
#6: Raven  
  
#7: D-Von  
  
#8: Bubba-Ray  
  
Flower Girls  
  
#1: Yori (Raye's daughter)  
  
#2: Mika (Raye's daughter)  
  
Ring Bearers  
  
#1: Michael (son of Steph's friend)  
  
#2: Jonathan (son of my friend)  
  
  
  
"Great list." Amy said, reading it over Matt's shoulder. "That's a whole lot of people. I would hate to pay for all the bridesmaid dresses and the rentals and stuff."  
  
"That's taken care of. Setsuna made the dresses and got the tuxes. We get them for cheaper than she would normally sell." Steph answered.  
  
"Flowers?"  
  
"Lilies, orchids, and of course, roses."  
  
"Cool. We better go get ready for our matches." 


	9. 9

1 Two Days Until Wedding Night  
  
"Urgg! I'm tired! I've written so many 'thank you' notes, I think I'm gonna explode!" I yelled, throwing my pen down.  
  
"I know!" Stephanie answered. "Those guys do nothing but sleep around here! Why do we love them so much?"  
  
"No clue, Steph, no clue at all."  
  
"Blah! I'm sick of writing. We should be getting so rest. We can't be good brides if we don't look our best."  
  
"Sleep good, 'Thank you' notes bad." Steph said, getting up. "I'll send Jeff along." She said, leaving. I got up and got into the shower. I heard Jeff come in and collapse onto the bed. I got out of the shower and dried myself off.  
  
"Jeff?" I asked, standing at the foot of the bed. It was no use. Jeff had already fallen asleep. With a grin, I crawled into bed next to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Night  
  
"We're getting married tomorrow! WOOHOO!" Stephanie screamed, jumping on the bed.  
  
"Calm down! I know we're getting married tomorrow!" I said, laughing as I pulled the curlers out of my hair. "But we still have a bachelorette party to go to! Get dressed woman!"  
  
"Okay!" she bounced out of the room, only to return a few minutes later, dressed and ready to go. "Over the river and through to wood, to Shannon Moore's house!" She sung, grabbing me and pulling me out the door. We had all agreed to hold the parties in the same house, for both the guys and the girls. The girls would get the downstairs, the boys the upstairs.  
  
"Let's get this party started!" Jacqueline yelled, letting the strippers in. The party was fun as we all got drunk off our asses. I only had two beers, while Stephanie had about 7 and 3 Jack Daniels.  
  
"Let's get you to somewhere where you can sleep some. We can't have a hung over bride." I said, helping Stephanie up the stairs to the empty bedroom. I walked over to the closes one and opened the door.  
  
"Oh my god!" Norina gasps as she sat up. I didn't say anything, only turned around and left the party. Jeff chased after me, but he couldn't get very far with next to nothing on. He had made a mistake and that caused me to be gone in a moment's time… 


End file.
